


Sofia the First: Star Wars

by OminousPredictions



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Sofia the First/Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousPredictions/pseuds/OminousPredictions
Summary: EverRealm in peril! High King Roland II is caught in a deadly political game. The Trade Federation has blockaded EverRealm and suspended all commerce with the system. Isolated from the rest of the Republic, the people of EverRealm are beginning to rally against the Senate, who have seemed unsympathetic to their plight.To make matters worse, Count Dooku has come forward offering aid if EverRealm joins the Separatist Alliance. High King Roland has dispatched Princess Sofia, his daughter and EverRealm’s political representative, to Coruscant in the hopes she can convince the Senate to act in her world’s favour before Lott Dod and the Trade Federation can legitimise the blockade. But there are shadowy interests on the other side who are determined to ensure EverRealm and it’s bountiful resources join the Confederacy by any means necessary.
Relationships: James of Enchancia/Zandar of Tangu (mentioned only)
Kudos: 3





	Sofia the First: Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the plot of the episode "Sphere of Influence" but with Sofia and her family taking the place of Senator Chuchi and Baron Papanoida. Just an alternate take from my imagination. I enjoyed Sofia the First despite it's preschool target audience and liked the idea of mixing it with the varied and exotic universe of Star Wars.

==================================================================

The Republic Senate was in full session, hundreds of diplomats and senators representing their worlds in the Galactic Republic. But there were many empty pods where delegates had once sat, a testament of the civil war currently consuming the galaxy. Many of those delegates had seceded to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, a movement that protested what it saw as a Republic that was corrupt and inefficient and did not care for all it's members. And while there was some truth to that, it took a backseat to the issue currently under discussion. Two pods had detached themselves from the walls and floated to the middle of the rotunda, so the delegates within could address the Senate in full. In one of them stood a green-skinned Neimoidian dressed in lavish robes and a large bulbous hat; in Neimoidian culture, the larger and fancier the hat meant the richer and more influential the wearer. Lott Dod, representative of the Trade Federation; this in and of itself was enough to make even the staunchest Republic loyalist have doubts because a massive corporation had no place in politics. That they did spoke of the massive corruption the Separatists complained about. But that too, was secondary right now.

“The Trade Federation is neutral in this, but EverRealm must pay its debts before we can resume commerce with the system.”, Lott Dod said in his sly voice.

In the other pod, the representative of EverRealm faced her opponent fiercely. Princess Sofia was among the youngest delegates in the Senate and many who had not met her whispered their beliefs that it was her pedigree that she owed her seat to rather than any political skill. But those who met her knew her to be wise beyond her years, shrewd and fiercely compassionate that was tempered by a ruthlessness and drive to get her voice and views across that put most politicians to shame. Her long brown hair was tied in a simple ponytail and, in contrast to many of her colleagues’ gorgeous and extravagant clothes, wore a simple but tasteful and very pretty dress of shimmersilk in varying shades of lilac and purple. A silver tiara adorned with purple gems topped the look and showed her royal status. She fixed Dod with a fierce glare and her voice was clear and precise as she spoke.

“That is a lie!”, she refuted. “It is well-known that the Trade Federation is in fact aligned with the Separatists!”

“Slanderous!”, Dod said. “We are not Separatists simply because we do business with them! How many times must I remind you of the Commerce Treaty of 1647? The Trade Federation is neutral!”

It was an argument he had used many times before, but Princess Sofia was not swayed. She turned to address the Senate at large.

“I beg the Senate to listen to our pleas! Ignore the Trade Federation’s feeble attempt to paint this as a domestic financial issue and allow us to resume trade!”, she said clearly.

The rotunda burst into applause and cheers in various languages, but Princess Sofia merely glared icily at Lott Dod; she was a good speaker and she would not be intimidated by him or his connections, nor was she fooled by his false piety and innocence. The Neimoidian glared back, but retreated as he acknowledged he had lost the floor to her this time. Princess Sofia’s own pod drifted back to it’s gantry and she stepped out of it into the corridor outside. As she turned to go to her office, she heard a familiar and welcome voice hail her.

“Princess Sofia, a moment please?”, asked Padme Amidala.

Princess Sofia smiled in a warm and friendly manner; she and Padme, owing to their relative youth and interests, in addition to both being from planets in the Chommel sector, were firm friends and allies.

“Senator Amidala. Always a pleasure.”, she said.  
“I just wanted to compliment you on your speech. You were very brave.”, Padme replied.

“Thank you, Padme. The Trade Federation does not frighten me. Something we have in common, isn’t it?”, Sofia replied, getting a grin out of Padme.

“Indeed. I just wanted to let you know that there are many in the Senate who support you and EverRealm in these difficult times. I know that the Separatists have approached you to offer their aid. Please, do not take it. The Senate will force the Trade Federation to resume trade.”, Padme said.

“Don’t worry, Padme. There is absolutely no way that EverRealm will have dealings with the Separatists. We are loyal to the Republic, now and forever.”, Sofia replied.

One of the Senate Guards, the protectors of the Senate and it’s occupants, approached and whispered something to Sofia, who nodded and thanked him before turning back to Padme.

“My father, High King Roland, has just arrived from EverRealm. I must go and brief him on the situation.”, she said.

“Of course. Please, send him my best wishes.”, Padme replied.

Sofia bid Padme goodbye and walked to her office, where two royal guards of her family saluted at her approach. When she entered, she beamed to see her family; Roland was a tall and dignified man who looked every bit the king he was, dressed in burgundy with gold buttons, braid and medals. With him was her mother, Queen Miranda, who wore a magnificent pink dress, and her siblings, twins Amber and James. Amber, the heiress to the throne, had grown from a spoilt brat into a clever, sharp and determined young lady, though still given to the occasional indulgence. Her dress was still as fine and elegant as ever, and she wore her favourite diamond tiara on her immaculately styled blonde hair. James was no slouch either, handsome and brave. He was training to become part of their homeworld’s planetary defence force, and engaged to his childhood best friend, Prince Zandar of the smaller Kingdom of Tangu. But even though he was a devoted soldier, he still threw himself on Sofia like he had done when they were children.

“Sof! How’s my little sister? Feels like it's been ages!”, he said.

“James! We talked to her only last night on the hologram.”, Amber scolded him.

James stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes, making Sofia smile fondly at the antics of her siblings, before she turned her attention to their parents. Roland and Miranda stepped forwards and embraced their daughter warmly, putting as much love and affection into the hug as possible.

“Mum, Dad, I’m glad you got here safely.”, Sofia said.

“As are we, Sofia. And we’re very proud to see how well you spoke on behalf of our people today.”, Miranda replied.

“I only hope the Senate is truly listening.”, Roland remarked.

“As do I, Dad, but you know me. I will keep talking until they listen or give in, whichever comes first.”, Sofia replied.

The family chuckled at this before James took on a dark look.

“I don’t see why the Senate hasn’t done anything yet! We can’t do our maneuvers and people back home are getting worried because we can’t get any supplies!”, he said.

“The Senate is all about bureaucracy, I’m afraid. But I’m doing the best I can, James. And I won’t give up until the Trade Federation leaves.”, Sofia replied.

“I have faith in you, Sof. You always fix things like this.”, James said.

Amber cleared her throat.

“James and I were about to go home. Try not to be too late.”, she said.

“We won’t be long, Amber. Your mother and I have things to discuss with Sofia, so don’t wait up.”, Roland replied.

James and Amber hugged their sister one more time before leaving the room, now arguing about which one would drive the speeder home. The moment the door had closed behind them, however, Roland and Miranda turned back to Sofia with grim expressions. 

“I’m afraid that things are deteriorating rapidly, Sofia. Baileywick has just sent word from home that things are far worse than we’ve been led to believe.”, Roland said.

Baileywick was the family’s royal steward and retainer, ruling as regent in the absence of the royal family as they attempted to settle things offworld. Sofia was immensely fond of him, as he had been among the most helpful in getting her adjusted to her new life as a royal, and made a note to see him when she next had the chance. She took a seat behind her desk and motioned for her parents to sit and tell her the details.

“The people are restless. The Trade Federation blockade is causing far more damage and disorder than we predicted.”, Miranda said.

“I am doing the best I can here. We need more time, but I’m confident the Senate will vote in our favour.”, Sofia replied.

“Count Dooku and the Separatists are promising immediate aid and a resolution to the blockade.”, Roland noted.

“You’re not suggesting we join them, are you?”, Sofia asked, scandalised.

“Certainly not, Sofia. I merely point out that the wheels of democracy here are moving too slowly.”, Roland replied.

“Your father is under great pressure at home from people rallying for us to leave the Republic and join the Separatists.”, Miranda chipped in.

“We cannot give up on the Republic Senate. You must convince the people to remain loyal to our cause.”, Sofia said.

“I will do what I can, Sofia, but recall that I am only High King by popular vote and if enough are in favour of it, I can be voted out of the position.”, Roland said.

EverRealm was composed of around 130 or so kingdoms, all of whom chose the monarch of one to act as High King or Queen. The position was not one of absolute power, but they were generally selected based on respect and ability and acted as a planetary leader on the galactic scale. Roland and his father had been High King for a long time, but there were kingdoms who disliked them or sought the position as well and might use the situation with the blockade to install themselves in it. 

“I have the support of Senator Amidala of Naboo and most of her allies. I just need a few more to push the resolution into priority and get it settled quickly.”, Sofia went on.

“That’s good to hear. Our people cannot take much more of this situation.”, Roland replied.

“Tread carefully, Sofia. Making an enemy of the Trade Federation is a dangerous thing to do, and I sense that they might be willing to do anything to ensure we capitulate.”, Miranda said darkly.

She had no idea just how right she was, and how badly she would regret being proven right.

==================================================================

Sofia and her family possessed a luxury apartment in Coruscant’s opulent surface districts, which was used by Sofia as a personal residence in the course of her political duties as it wasn’t that far from the Senate district. But thanks to the legendary traffic systems of Coruscant’s skylines, night had fallen by the time James and Amber got there. They were still bickering as they entered, this time over who would use the holo-transmitter to call their friends back home.

“I need to talk to Hildy about the latest fashions I’ve seen here.”, Amber argued.

“Oh come on, Amber! You always take ages doing that and I want to talk to Zandar! I’m already forgetting what he looks like.”, James replied.

“Hard to believe, considering you nearly hoovered his face off before we left home.”, Amber snarked.

James glared at her as they stepped into the main room, fumbling for the light switch in the dark. He found it and pressed it, but the room remained dark. He pressed it several more times, but nothing happened.

“What’s wrong with the lights?”, Amber asked.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move quickly in the darkness on the other side of the room.

“Did you see that?”, she asked, a tremble in her voice.

“It’s nothing. Just the shadows playing tricks on us.”, James replied, a bit more level-headed.

He walked further into the room, leaving Amber standing in the doorway glancing fearfully into each shadow. She didn’t notice a dark figure sneak up on her from behind.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of the dark?”, James teased.

He turned round, only to see that Amber had vanished.

“Amber?”, he said cautiously.

A shudder of fear stole up his spine as he sensed he wasn’t alone. His hand went to his belt for his blaster, only to recall that it had been left on the ship. Feeling around for a weapon, he felt his fingers close on something cylindrical and solid and grabbed it. He wasn’t sure what it was or how helpful it would be in defending himself, but the weight of it was reassuring.

“Amber? Stop fooling around! If this is your idea of a joke, it’s not funny!”, he said, trying to keep his voice level.

His eyes darted around the room, trying to discern his twin in the shadows, then jumped as he heard a hoarse, braying laugh that definitely wasn’t Amber’s.

“Who’s there? I warn you, my father is a powerful man! If you hurt me or my sister, you’ll be dead!”, he called out.

Someone emerged from the shadows by the door, an alien with bushy hair and two horns on top of it’s head, a Gotal. He had a blaster in one hand and Amber, who seemed to be unconscious, heaved over his shoulder. James gasped in shock and anger, but he was too far away and didn’t want to risk Amber’s safety so he raised his hands, burning with rage and humiliation at having been caught out like this.

“Big talk! You’re coming with us!”, the alien said.

Us? James sensed something behind him and spun round, swinging the item in his hand. He felt it connect hard with what felt like a skull and heard a strange grunt of pain. Before James could do anything else, the Gotal fired his blaster. Fortunately for the young prince, it was on stun. A ring of white-blue energy struck James head-on, causing his entire body to flash the same colour for a second. He jerked as his entire nervous system was short-circuited all at once before crumpling to the ground, the object in his hand falling from his limp fingers. The other assailant, green-skinned and with a crown of spikes running over the top of his skull, quickly picked up the object he had been hit with and put it on the table next to him. 

“Hurry! Let’s go!”, he said to his companion.

And heaving the unconscious James over his shoulder, he and the Gotal stole out of the room, leaving no sign at all that they had been there. Well, almost no sign……………

==================================================================

The next morning saw the light from Coruscant’s sun, enhanced by orbital mirrors so it could actually break through the near-perpetual smog and pollution that plagued the galactic capital, shining down on the city. On one of the many floating landing platforms rested a gigantic long cruiser coated in shimmering chromium silver, a symbol of Naboo royalty. Padme walked towards it, accompanied by Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Anakin’s clone captain, Rex. Padme was looking sombre and deep in thought.

“I do not like the situation on EverRealm one bit.”, she said. “It reminds me far too much of Naboo’s own scarred history.”

Naboo, Padme’s homeworld, was a small and peaceful world that despised violence, but that had not stopped the Trade Federation from blockading and invading it several years ago. Padme, at the time her people’s democratically elected queen, had unsuccessfully lobbied the Senate to end the invasion before returning and leading her people to free Naboo by force. It had been successful in the end, but cost Naboo dearly and the scars still lingered. Anakin smiled.

“Well, that blockade wasn’t that bad.”, he said. “It’s the reason I met you, after all.”

Padme smiled in spite of herself.

“You certainly have a unique way of looking at things, Ani.”, she said.

A tender moment passed between the two, but was disrupted by a sudden arrival in the form of Ahsoka Tano, a young Togruta and Anakin’s Jedi Padawan. She looked rattled.

“Senator Amidala! Master Skywalker!”, she said.

“What is it, Ahsoka?”, Padme asked.

“Someone has kidnapped Prince James and Princess Amber!”, Ahsoka said.

Padme looked shocked, horrified and unsurprised all at once. She was a smart woman and knew exactly what this meant and where it could go.

“I was afraid something like this would happen.”, she said. “Anakin?”

“The Jedi can’t get involved.”, Anakin replied. “This is a job for the local police.”

“I’m not so sure local authorities can handle it. The Separatists are putting a great deal of pressure on EverRealm to join them. I’m afraid this blockade may give them no other choice.”, Padme said.

Ahsoka chose to interject here.

“Master, if the Jedi can’t officially get involved then let me do this on my own.”, she said. “Princess Sofia is a good friend of mine.”

“All right.”, Anakin replied. “With the Separatists involved, I guess it gives you cause to investigate. Go help Princess Sofia, but don’t get in the way of the local authorities.”

“Aren’t you going to help?”, Ahsoka asked him.

“I said the situation gives you cause to investigate, not us.”, Anakin replied. “I need to go back to the Jedi Temple and make sure the Council doesn’t find out about your little expedition.”

“Should you really proceed without the Council’s approval?”, Padme asked in concern.

“We do it all the time.”, Anakin replied. “Don’t we, Snips?”

“Yep.”, Ahsoka said.

Padme sighed.  
“Well, be careful, Ahsoka.”, she said, before turning to Anakin. “I still can’t believe they let you teach.”

Anakin merely gave her a cheeky smile in response.

==================================================================

Queen Miranda, dark circles under her eyes from worry, tried not to glare at the hologram of Count Dooku to whom she was speaking.

“My condolences to you and your husband, Queen Miranda. If you want your children back, we’re here to help.”, he said.

The hologram shut off, leaving Miranda glaring at the spot where it had been. She was not a woman given to jumping to conclusions or thinking badly of people but she had a very shrewd suspicion that Dooku knew more about this than he was telling. If he had been behind the kidnapping, his entire droid army wouldn’t be able to protect him from her wrath. She sighed, got up and walked over to where Roland and Sofia were talking anxiously to each other. None of them had slept a wink since finding that Amber and James were missing and were at their wit’s end.

“Count Dooku has just offered to help us find Amber and James.”, she said to them.

Before either could reply, the door opened and a young Togruta girl came in. She was dressed rather skimpily in a tube top and trousers with a short skirt, but on her belt was something that caught Roland and Miranda’s attention at once; a lightsaber.

“Sofia? Senator Amidala sent me to help, if I can.”, she said.

She bowed respectfully to Roland and Miranda.

“Your Majesties.”, she said.

“Mum, Dad, this is my good friend Ahsoka.”, Sofia said, beaming.

“Wonderful to meet you, my dear. A Jedi can always be of help.”, Roland replied.

“Senator Amidala thinks that this has something to do with the Separatists.”, Ahsoka said.

A dark look crossed the faces of the three royals.

“They’ve already made contact with us. I don’t think this is a kidnapping. I think they’re holding them hostage.”, Miranda said.

“A not very subtle attempt to get us to join the Separatists?”, Roland suggested.

“It wouldn’t surprise me. Nothing they haven’t done before.”, Sofia remarked.

“If they are involved, your children may be held on the Trade Federation ship blockading your planet.”, Ahsoka suggested.

All three looked like they were considering this hard.

“That is a possibility.”, Roland said after a while. “Why don’t you and Sofia pay them a diplomatic visit and see what you can find out.”

“Roland and I will stay here and follow the police investigation. But be careful, Sofia.”, Miranda warned.

“Mum, you know I don’t get into situations I can’t get myself out of.”, Sofia replied.

“And she’ll have me.”, Ahsoka supplied.

==================================================================  
Roland and Miranda’s hopes weren’t high that the police would find anything, and they plummeted even lower when they saw who was in charge. Lieutenant Tan Divo was a man whose success rate as a detective did not befit his arrogant demeanour.

“Did you find anything?”, Roland asked him, trying not to sound belligerent.

“We’ve completed a thorough sweep of your apartment, King Roland.”, Divo replied. “No evidence of foul play.”

“My children’s lives are in your hands, Inspector!”, Roland said sharply.

“You have nothing to worry about, your Majesty.”, Divo said smarmily. “We are in complete control of the situation.”

And he waddled off with his squad of police droids in tow, hardly having filled them with confidence. The two entered the apartment, Roland fuming and Miranda glancing around sharply for anything out of place that the police might have missed.

“That inspector is useless!”, Roland said. “They must have left clues somewhere!”

“I’m sure they did, Rollie.”, Miranda replied. “Let’s have a look and see if anything’s out of place.”

Barely had she said this than her eyes fell on a low, round table. On it was a small statuette that was not supposed to be there.

“Rollie, look here!”, she said.

Roland walked over and picked it up.

“The Icon of the Moon Goddess?”, he remarked. “It should be up on the shrine with the others.”  
He made to put it there, but Miranda caught him by the arm.

“Then why isn’t it? Why is it out of place?”, she asked.

Rolland looked at her, then at the icon in his hand. He turned it over, inspecting it from every angle, then gave an exclamation.

“Wait a minute! What’s this?”, he said. 

There was a sort of green substance on the base of the idol that had not been there before.

“Blood.”, Miranda said. “They must have used it to fight off their attackers.”

“But the kidnappers didn’t know to put it back in the right place.”, Roland finished.

He fished about in his pocket and came up with a small compact scanner which he ran over the blood on the icon.

“Information Retrieval, I need you to match this blood sample against known galactic criminals.”, he said.

The scanner warbled as it scanned the information, then beeped to indicate it was done. A hologram of a Rodian popped up.

“A Rodian.”, Miranda remarked. “It says here his name is Greedo.”

“And it looks like he’s based on Tatooine.”, Roland continued.

“Well, then what are we waiting around here for?”, Miranda said.

The two of them shared a firm look and a nod then, pausing only to place the icon back in its proper place, left the apartment. Greedo had no idea what was coming for him.

==================================================================

EverRealm was a pristine world that resembled a multicoloured jewel from orbit. Sadly, the beautiful image was spoiled somewhat by the fleet of enormous, half-ring battleships that hovered menacingly over it. Even one of them was enough to make even a Republic Venator-class Star Destroyer think twice about approaching, but the much smaller and weaponless T-6 shuttle approached without fear. It swooped into a hangar and landed, where it was greeted by a pair of Neimoidian officials. Their robes and hats weren’t as fancy as Lott Dod’s, but they had the same oily veneer. From the shuttle emerged Princess Sofia, in a suit of purple material, and Ahsoka, her lightsaber and identity concealed by a hooded cloak.

“Princess Sofia, to what do we owe this pleasure?”, inquired the taller Neimoidian, Sib Canay.

“I bring word from my father.”, Sofia replied crisply.

“The High King has finally decided to agree to our terms?”, Sib Canay asked.

“Not exactly. My father wishes to inform you of a potential impending alliance between EverRealm and the Confederacy of Independent Systems.”, Sofia said.

Sib Canay looked briefly startled.

“The king is planning to join the Separatist Alliance?”, he asked.

“If that were the case, would you remove your blockade?”, Sofia said.

“If that were the case, your father would have to go to the Senate and renounce the Republic. Then we could discuss how quickly we can resume commerce.”, Sib Canay replied.

Sofia pursed her lips.

“Very well. I shall contact my father. We can discuss the finer details later this evening.”, she stated.

“Agreed. Now, you and your servant may stay as our honoured guests.”, Sib Canay replied. “Come this way to your rooms.”

And he led them out of the hangar. Sofia had come up with a plan en-route to the system; now all that remained was to try and find evidence of the Trade Federation’s involvement.

==================================================================

Roland’s family often made use of a Taylander shuttle that was emblazoned with the royal crest and a large amount of gold paint. However, it was too high-profile for this task and so the ship that landed on Tatooine was an old-fashioned and nondescript freighter of Corellian design. Roland and Miranda, dressed in functional and plain clothes rather than their royal regalia, stepped down the boarding ramp into the blazing light of Tatooine’s twin suns. In front of them loomed a huge round and squat structure, the home of gangster Jabba the Hutt. It was once a monastery of the B’omarr Order, but it had been a long time since anything holy had been done here. Jabba’s bloated shadow hung over all operations on this planet, legitimate or otherwise, so there was a good chance Greedo was here.

“Tread carefully, Rollie,”, Miranda said, a bit more streetwise than her husband. “The Hutts are the only law that matters here on Tatooine.”

“I don’t scare easily.”, Roland replied.

They were granted entry by an annoying droid gatekeeper and proceeded along a dark corridor to the inner sanctum, where Jabba and his courtiers resided. The corpulent Hutt was in residence, reposing on a dais larger than himself (an impressive accomplishment) as he watched a scantily clad Twi’lek gyrate to a throbbing beat. Both royal pursed their lips in disgust as they ran their eyes around the room, taking note of the mangy but pretty dangerous crowd.  
“What now?”, Roland asked. 

“We’ll have to get a feel for the crowd.”, Miranda replied.

“Shouldn’t we talk to Jabba directly?”, Roland asked.

“No.”, Miranda replied. “He could be involved in this kidnapping, for all we know.”

“And if Greedo runs?”, Roland asked.

“He won’t.”, Miranda said. “We’ll let him know we’re here and he’ll come to us.”

A plan formulated, the two made their way into the throne room and approached a table where three more Twi’leks sat gossiping.

“Ladies.”, Roland said politely. “Do any of you know Greedo?”

All three turned to look at yet another Twi’lek, an orange-skinned one leaning against the wall half in shadow.

“Who’s asking’?”, she said, inspecting her nails.

“We’re asking.”, Roland replied, in a slightly colder tone. “We’re looking to hire a bounty hunter.”

The Twi’lek looked them up and down.

“He’s not here.”, she said. “But if he comes back, I’ll tell him you were asking for him.”

And she walked away. Roland, sure that she knew more than she was telling, made to follow but Miranda grabbed his arm.

“Patience.”, she warned. “If she won’t lead us to Greedo, she’ll lead Greedo to us.”

It was just a matter of waiting.

==================================================================

On the Trade Federation battleship, it had been a simple matter of slipping out of the rooms assigned to them and heading for the administration offices. Security was rather light and there were surprisingly few droids around. Outside a conference room leading to the ambassador’s office, Ahsoka managed to distract the lone guard by using the Force to move a large vase behind him, allowing them to slip past.

“This is the ambassador’s office.”, Sofia whispered. “We might find something here.”

Voices could be heard inside, growing louder as they got closer to the door. Ahsoka and Sofia hid themselves beneath the conference table as the office doors opened, watching as legs belonging to the ship’s captain and Sib Canay moved into view.

“We need to know who our supporters are.”, Sib Canay was saying.

“I understand your profit margins with the Separatists can be considerable.”, the captain replied. “However, I object to the kidnapping!”

Sofia and Ahsoka pricked up their ears at that.

“The king’s children are leverage.”, Sib Canay replied silkily. “Besides, they’re well taken care of.”

“Yes, but why on my ship?”, the captain snapped.  
Sofia gasped. She quickly covered her mouth in shock and reflex, but the damage had been done.

“What was that?”, Sib Canay snapped. “Are you certain we’re alone?”

He went over to the table and ducked down to check under it, but there was nobody there. Hidden in separate alcoves, Sofia and Ahsoka listened as the Neimoidian got closer to the princess’ hiding place.

“I’m sure I heard something.”, Sib Canay remarked.

He peered into each alcove, but there was nobody there. Above his head, Sofia floated in mid-air as Ahsoka, straining, held her there with the Force.

“All of this scheming with the Separatists is making you paranoid.”, the captain said.

“Do not worry.”, Sib Canay replied. “The children are not to be harmed, at least for now.”

And they went back into the office. Ahsoka lowered Sofia gently to the ground before joining her. The young human’s entire frame was shaking with rage and Ahsoka could sense her as a hurricane in the Force; calm on the surface, but roiling and tossing and raging within.

“The Trade Federation is behind the kidnapping!”, she seethed. “Those deceitful serpents!”

“Let’s find the detention area.”, Ahsoka said. “If your siblings are on board, that’s likely where they’re being held.”

“Agreed.”, Sofia replied, taking a deep breath to calm herself. “And then I’m going to wring that slimy Neimoidian’s scrawny neck!”

==================================================================

In a dark alcove of Jabba’s Palace, Greedo was playing a game of chance cubes (and losing miserably) with a Siniteen and a Weequay when the orange Twi’lek, Trella Bare’Ah, arrived looking for him.

“Greedo, baby, there you are.”, she said, kissing him. “There’s a couple here looking for you. Wealthy types with an EverRealm accent.”

Greedo’s eyes, wide star-speckled orbs, widened.

“They must have found some evidence!”, he said. “We’ll have to settle things more………. permanently.” 

And with blasters drawn, he and his companions went to deal with the trouble.

==================================================================

Back on the Trade Federation battleship, Ahsoka and Sofia approached the detention block, which was guarded by a lone Neimoidian soldier in armour that reminded them of giant beetles. 

“Have you done this before?”, Sofia asked quietly.

“No, but I’ve been practising.”, Ahsoka replied.

The guard stiffened at their approach.

“The detention block is closed to visitors.”, he said. “Move along.”

“You will let me pass.”, Ahsoka said, waving her hand in front of his face.

She called upon the power of the Force, inserting her will into the mind of the guard and compelling him to obey.

“I will let you pass.”, he repeated.

He stood aside to let Ahsoka through, but blocked Sofia as she tried to follow.

“I’m sorry, the detention block is closed to visitors.”, he said.

“Ahsoka?”, Sofia asked. “Little help?”

Ahsoka sighed and turned back to the guard.

“You will let us both pass.”, she said, repeating the trick.

The guard was harder to convince this time around, but it worked.

“I will let you both pass.”, he said slowly.

Both young women shared a grin and a high-five as they made their way into the detention area.

==================================================================

Roland and Miranda had anticipated difficulties in their search, so they were unfazed when Greedo and his companions pounced on them with blasters.

“Looking for someone, king?”, Greedo taunted, pressing his blaster into Roland’s back.

“I was looking for you, Greedo.”, Roland replied calmly. “Tell me where my children are, or die.”

He said it with no hint of a threat in his voice, but it was clear he was deadly serious; he was a father looking for his children and determined to get them back. Any smart person would have realised this and been very cautious if not downright afraid, but Greedo was not a smart person.

“You were a fool to come here.”, he sneered. “Let’s dispose of them outside.”

Both royals were marched at gunpoint through the room, towards the door.

“I don’t particularly want to die on this dustball.”, Miranda muttered.

“Don’t worry.”, Roland replied. “We won’t have to.”

Quick as lightning, Roland drew a concealed vibro-knife from within his clothing, seized Greedo and held it to his throat. At the same time, Miranda lashed out against her captors, wrenched the blaster from one and shot the other’s out of his hand. The room went silent, Jabba’s guards springing to attention at the disturbance.

“We’re going to talk to Jabba about this”, Roland announced.

==================================================================

On the Trade Federation battleship, Ahsoka and Sofia made their way down yet another row of cells.

“This is the fifth area we’ve checked.”, Ahsoka noted. “And still no sign.”

“Can’t you sense where they are?”, Sofia asked. “Isn’t that standard for Jedi?”

“It’s not something I can just turn on or off.”, Ahsoka replied.

“We’ll just have to keep looking, then.”, Sofia said.

On the bridge, a B1 battle droid reported this development to Sib Canay.

“Sir, we have intruders in the detention area.”, it said in a nasally voice.

“So, it looks like our guests got a little too curious for their own good.”, Sib Canay remarked.

==================================================================

Normally it was difficult to get an audience with Jabba the Hutt without prior appointment, but Jabba was bored and two royals trying to kill one of his bounty hunters made him curious. He said as much to them, which was translated by his attendant droid TC-70.

“King Roland, the mighty Jabba wishes to know why you tried to kill one of his bounty hunters.”, she said.

Roland and Miranda despised Jabba and his criminal dealings, but their eagerness to find their missing children took precedence.  
“Great Jabba, two of my children have been kidnapped.”, Roland said. “As a father yourself, I know you understand that I will do anything to get them back safely.”

Jabba looked at his son, Rotta, who was cradled in one arm. The little Huttlet might have been cute if not for the reminder of what he would grow into. 

“I have evidence that Greedo is responsible, which means that either you are behind it or Greedo is working for someone else.”, Roland continued.

Jabba gave the Rodian a rather cross look; not only did he not like his employees taking on jobs with others without his knowledge or consent, he especially hated it when such things were done in a way that implicated himself. Greedo, well aware of the Hutt’s penchant for punishing disobedient employees, decided to speak up in his defence.

“No! No! He’s lying!”, he protested.

Jabba, one eye on Greedo, demanded to know what evidence that he spoke of.

“We found blood at the scene of the crime.”, Miranda said, understanding Huttese. “If it matches Greedo’s, it will prove he is the kidnapper.”

Jabba mulled over this for a few moments, interested in seeing where this was going to go and seeing he had nothing to lose.

“Jabba will allow a blood sample to be taken.”, TC-70 translated.

Greedo began to panic.

“Wait”, he protested. “Wait! No! It’s all lies!”

“Then what are you so afraid of?”, Jabba retorted.

Miranda took out the scanner and approached Greedo menacingly. It wasn’t going to hurt, but no need to tell him that. Predictably, Greedo cracked.

“OK, OK, I kidnapped them!”, he said. “The Separatists wanted leverage against you!”

Roland lunged forwards faster than blinking, seized the Rodian by his collar and lifted him one-handed into the air, fatherly fury lending him unbelievable strength.

“Where are they, you slime?!”, he demanded.

“One of them is here at Mos Eisley!”, Greedo said. “He’s safe, I assure you!”

“Then take us there! Now!”, Roland hissed.

==================================================================

On the Trade Federation ship, Ahsoka and Sofia approached what felt like the hundredth cell.

“I can sense someone in there.”, Ahsoka said.

“Just one?”, Sofia asked, concerned.

“Yes. But which one?”, Ahsoka replied.

She used the Force on the door and it slid open, revealing a small group of battle droids keeping guard over a kneeling figure. At the sound of the door opening the figure raised their head, revealing that it was Amber. Her hair was messy and in need of a wash and her dress was torn and dirty. One of the droids let out an indignant squawk.

“Hey! You’re not authorised!”, it said.

Surprisingly, it was Amber who made the first move. She sprang up and smashed her cuffed hands down on the back of the droid’s head, knocking it loose in a shower of sparks. Ahsoka leapt into the room, lightsaber ignited, and made quick work of the rest whilst Sofia dashed in and embraced her sister.

“Amber!”, she cried in delight.

“Sofia?”, Amber replied. “Not that I’m unhappy to see you, but how did you find me?”

“It’s a bit of a long story.”, Sofia said. “Are you hurt?”

“Not physically.”, Amber replied with a sniff. “But they ruined my third favourite dress! Barbarians!”

Sofia chuckled; Amber’s fiery personality had not been quenched during her imprisonment. Then she remembered.

“Where’s James?”, she asked.

“I don’t know.”, Amber replied, looking worried. “We were separated.”

Sofia and Ahsoka shared worried looks.

==================================================================

The twin suns were setting by the time their transport arrived at Mos Eisley. Roland and Miranda marched Greedo down the boarding ramp, Miranda keeping a compact ELG-3A blaster pistol pressed into the small of the Rodian’s back. 

“All right, sleemo, no tricks.”, she said warningly. “We’re going to go inside and find my son, nice and easy.”

“You think they will just hand him over to you?”, Greedo asked.

“No, but I’ll bet they’ll hand him over to you.”, Miranda replied.

“And if not, we’ll improvise.”, Roland said.

Greedo did not believe they would succeed, but he had no choice. He led them away from the docking bay and towards a seedy spaceport cantina. Inside was a large communal room, dingy and shadowed except for the bar which sat in a pool of light. A Nimbanel bartender was serving and an assortment of aliens, about eight in total, were gathered there. An Aqualish, a Weequay and a Twi’lek sat at a table, three more Weequays stood at or behind the bar and a Gotal stood talking to a Quarren. All of them looked round as they entered and approached the bar.

“Go get the prisoner!”, Greedo snapped at one of the Weequays, snatching the man’s drink as well.

The Weequay glared but obliged. The Gotal approached, looking leery.

“Greedo? What are you doing here?”, he asked in a bleating voice.

“There’s been a change of plans.”, Greedo replied. “We’re going to have to move the prisoner.”

“On whose orders?”, the Gotal asked.

Greedo shifted nervously, trying to come up with an excuse as he felt Miranda press her blaster into his back.

“Gunray!”, he said. “He contacted me at Jabba’s Palace.”

“Why’d he contact you?”, the Gotal pressed. “And who are those two?”

He pointed at Roland and Miranda. There was a shifting in the atmosphere of the room, which the bartender seemed to sense as he ducked behind the bar. 

“They’re emissaries……… of the Trade Federation.”, Greedo said.

“Trade Federation?”, the Gotal said. “They don’t look like Trade Federation to me.”

At that moment, however, the Weequay Greedo sent away came from a back room with James in front of him. The young man’s hands were bound and his hair was messy but he looked unhurt. As he made to glower at his captors, he saw Roland and Miranda and his eyes went wide.

“Father!”, he said.

“Father?”, repeated the Gotal, confused.

But the jig was up.

“They’re the royals! Blast them!”, Greedo cried.

He dived away from Miranda, who raised her blaster and fired a shot at the Weequay holding James. She nailed him right between the eyes and he dropped like a stone. The three aliens at the table shot to their feet, drawing blasters, but Roland was quicker on the draw. From within his sleeves he drew a pair of DL-18 blaster pistols and fired them, taking down the Aqualish and the Twi’lek. The Weequays returned fire as Roland ducked behind a table for cover and the Gotal dived over the bar. The Quarren he’d been talking to aimed at Miranda……….. and was promptly bushwhacked over the head from behind with a bottle by James, who then grabbed the alien’s fallen blaster and joined his parents behind the table. Roland shot one of the Weequays in the neck and Miranda finished off the other two. In the chaos, Greedo dashed for the door. A haze of smoke hung over the scene, all the thugs dead or incapacitated. All except for the Gotal, who had remained crouched behind the bar for the entire fight and now emerged to stealthily point his blaster at Roland’s back unnoticed. Well, almost unnoticed. A blaster shot took him in the shoulder and he fell with a bleating groan. Roland and Miranda looked around in surprise to find that James had spotted the Gotal about to shoot his father from behind and blasted him in the shoulder, knocking him down. He smiled at his parents’ dumbfounded expressions.

“Looks like my training paid off, after all.”, he said.

The adults laughed before pulling him into a hug, relieved to know he was safe at least. But where was Amber?

==================================================================

Ahsoka and Sofia had not been stupid or arrogant enough to assume their infiltration had gone completely unnoticed, so the sight of Sib Canay marching down the corridor at the head of a group of super battle droids was not as much of a surprise as it could have been.

“Stop them!”, Sib Canay ordered.

Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber, a brilliant forest green, whilst Sofia and Amber ducked into the cell. The droids opened fire with their wrist blasters and Ahsoka deflected the shots before charging down the corridor and into their midst. Three seconds later, the droids lay in pieces and Ahsoka had Sib Canay held at lightsaber point.

“Surrender, Separatist!”, she said.  
But then there was another arrival in the form of a group of Neimoidian guards and the ship captain, who surrounded them. 

“What is the meaning of this?”, the captain demanded.

“You’ve been holding the High King’s daughter as a hostage!”, Ahsoka retorted.

“What?”, the captain said. “Sib Canay, what is she talking about?”

Sib Canay was tight-lipped.

“I want my litigator.”, was all he said.

“We are businessmen!”, the captain said. “We deal in trade and commerce!”

“Yes.”, Sofia said, coming forwards. “But perhaps your business is war profiteering.”

“How dare you?!”, the captain said, scandalised.

But Sofia was not scorned or intimidated; her whole frame exuded confidence and finely tuned indignation as she looked the captain straight in the eye.

“I dare, because you claim to have no involvement!”, she said. “And yet, here stands the king’s daughter, my own sister, on your ship! Held by your administrator!”

A conniving smile crept across her face.

“I may understand this awkward position, but I doubt the rest of the Senate will.”, she crowed.

“Blackmail!”, the captain said, shocked.

But Sofia shook her head.

“No. Merely business.”, she replied. “I could, of course, be persuaded to defend these most unfortunate circumstances you are in to the Senate. That is, if this blockade ended.”

Sib Canay bristled, but it was clear that he no longer held the cards and the captain knew when he was beaten. 

“I’ll see what I can do.”, he said eventually.

==================================================================

The Senate floor was once again gathered to listen to Lott Dod prattle on, but this time he was clearly frustrated and annoyed with what he had to say. 

“It has come to our attention that the ugly head of the Separatists has once again raised itself in the ranks of our very own Trade Federation. Nute Gunray’s influence extends farther than we ever imagined. It was Sib Canay, acting on his own accord, who kidnapped the children of High King Roland.”

Eyes turned to the EverRealm pod, where Sofia stood with her family. Amber had put on her fanciest dress for the occasion; this speech was being broadcast live on the HoloNet, after all. James stood at attention, hands clasped behind his back, and trying not to let his disdain of the Neimoidian delegate show on his face. Roland and Miranda, back in their royal dress, looked the picture of humble and contrite royals. However it was no secret that they had been instrumental in ending the blockade of their planet and rescuing their children, which had caused their popularity and respect, both on their homeworld and in the galaxy, to skyrocket.

“In good faith, we have returned them to him.”, Lott Dod continued. “And also, as a gesture of friendship, we are removing our blockade and reopening trade with EverRealm.”  
The assembly erupted into applause, much of it directed at the EverRealm pod. Sofia felt a hand push her forwards and looked back to see James smiling at her.

“You were the one who engineered this, Sof.”, he said. “You deserve the attention.”

Even Amber was smiling in agreement, so Sofia was left with little choice but to step up and embrace the attention and adulation. It wasn’t really her forte, but perhaps she deserved to enjoy this victory. She locked eyes with Lott Dod and did not miss the dislike and anger in his face; she had probably cost him and his cronies a fortune in extorting her people and planet. But she showed not one iota of fear or intimidation and Dod was the one to ultimately look away first. She smiled as he got the message; young she might have been, but nobody messed with her family.


End file.
